Child of El
by Reese M
Summary: Lena and Kara decide it's time to add to their family. Picking up after the events of Child of L and Happy Ever After. The ups and down, good and bad, and everything in between as Lena and Kara's lives together continue. This is a family fic. Supercorp, and Agent Reign, and all the goodness of the world I've built in my Supergirl stories.
1. Chapter 1

Kara landed softly in the middle of the rooftop garden of the penthouse home she shared with her wife and their son. She'd just flown back from Metropolis after visiting with Clark, Lois and their newborn son Jon. She smiled soft at the sight that greeted her. Lena was stretched out on the deep red cushion of the wicker couch with her laptop, a tablet, and her soft leather bound paper notebook. There was a tray of sliced apples, cheese, crackers and grapes on the ottoman, as well as a tray with a pitcher of what Kara was assuming was half lemonade and half iced tea. Her beautiful wife looked unbearably cute in her black leggings, red tank top, and Kara's National City Comets zip up hoodie. Her dark hair was down in the kind of waves that happened when she let it dry naturally. Kara stood there for a moment simply taking her in.

When she heard Kara land with that soft thud she'd grown so accustomed to listening for, Lena finished writing down a note in her notebook and then closed it as she looked up and smiled at her wife while taking her glasses off. "How's the baby?"

"Not as cute as Drew was." Kara said as she walked towards her wife to kiss her hello. "But he comes close."

Lena gladly accepted the kiss and smiled. "And Lois?"

"Recovering, doing really well actually." Kara answered as she flopped down beside Lena. A glance at the baby monitor to Lena's left told Kara that their son was out for the count for his afternoon nap. "What are you working on so intently?"

Lena smiled as closed her laptop. "Nothing I'm ready to talk about." She said honestly. "But I'll share soon I promise."

That peaked Kara's interest. She could have easily peeked at Lena's notebook, but she respected Lena too much to do that. If Lena said she would share soon she trusted her.

"You should probably get changed." Lena said once everything was tucked away in her bag. "Liesl just ran to the market and will be back soon. Besides, we're do at Sam's at five and you need a shower."

Kara pretended to look offended. "Are you saying I stink?"

"Yes." Lena said playfully as she pushed Kara away when the blonde tried to get closer. "What were you fighting? A trash monster?"

"No." Kara huffed. "But I may have landed in a dumpster after being thrown a couple blocks."

Lena wrinkled her nose before saying, "Go take a shower. I'll join you in a few minutes if it'll give you more incentive."

That got a beaming grin from Kara who quickly stole a kiss and then zipped into the penthouse in a blue and red blur. The walk in closet was off limits to Lena's long time housekeeper but they still weren't just going to leave Kara's super suit hanging out in the open next to Lena's vintage Chanel and brand new one of a kind Vera Wang gowns. Lena had designed and built, with DEO help, a special compartment in the closet for the suit. Not only did the compartment keep Kara's suit, and her backup suit, secure it also cleaned the new material it was made of, which was a good thing because Lena was right. She smelled awful.

With her suit and cape put away Kara stepped into their master bath. She tapped at the mirror over their double sink to activate the widget that would display the time, weather, news, stocks and other such information one might need first time in the morning while one got ready to dominate the corporate world, write an award winning article, drive to day care, or stop a rampaging alien. Foregoing all of that she swiped until getting to their playlists. She scrolled until she found the right one and then walked over to turn the shower on.

Lena gave her wife just enough time to actually get clean before joining her. The shower was huge with a waterfall/rain feature in the ceiling, several different kinds of shower heads and hoses on the walls, and even a small bench. There was room for whatever the couple wanted to do and then some. Apparently what they wanted this time was to battle for who pushed who up against the wall while kissing until lips were bruised and swollen.

They were both just finishing getting dressed when the baby monitor came to life and a tiny voice called out, "Mommy." They both looked over to see Andrew sitting up in his big boy bed rubbing his eyes. "Mama." He called out next.

"I'll get him." Kara said before stealing one last kiss.

As soon as Andrew saw her his little face lit up and he smiled Lena's smile complete with dimple.

"Hey buddy." Kara said as she picked up her son. He instantly nuzzled into her neck and she smiled as she pulled down his little red t-shirt, which read #1 Fan with Barry's Flash logo between the #1 and Fan. Barry had given it to them the last time he'd crossed over to give her a hand with a badie. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Andrew nodded his head, rubbing his nose against her neck.

"Do you need to go potty?" Kara asked, already heading for the bathroom.

It took a moment for him to reply but he again nodded.

Sam and Alex were having a barbecue to celebrate Alex finally agreeing to officially move in with her girlfriend and the kid she'd been helping to raise since the whole Reign debacle. So after cleaning Andrew up and changing him into a pair of black and white camo pants, a black t-shirt that said, 'Ain't no Mama like the one I got', and a pair of black and white converse the Danvers-Luthor family made their way over to Sam and Alex's place. As soon as they arrived his mothers were all but forgotten as Andrew went on the hunt for his favorite people, Ruby first, then his Pops, which is what he called Myr'nn, then Sam, and finally Winn.

"I can't believe my nephew likes you better." Alex teased gruffly at Winn.

"Winn sneaks him treats and lets him play games on his tablet." James said, ratting his friend out.

When things were fully underway Lena made her way over to Alex. Kara watched while standing next to Sam as her wife softly spoke to her sister. Lena pulled out a mini tablet and unlocked the screen to show Alex something. Alex nodded and the pair disappeared into the house.

"What are those two up too?" Kara asked her cousin.

Sam shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea."

They could have both easily listened in to what Alex and Lena were talking about inside but they both had too much respect for their significant others to do that.

In Sam's bedroom Alex was looking over the data on Lena's mini tablet while Lena watched on anxiously. When she felt like Alex had had enough time to get a handle on what she was looking over she asked, "Well? Do you think it'll work?"

Alex didn't reply right away. She scrolled through the data and swiped a couple of times to look at another part. Then she looked up and handed Lena the tablet back. "It'll work."

"Are you sure?" Lena replied.

Alex nodded. "I'm sure. Have you told Kara yet?"

Lena shook her head and sighed softly. "I didn't want to get her hopes up if we couldn't do this."

"You need to talk to her, Lena." Alex said gently. There was something in the other woman's posture, in her eyes that made Alex asked, "What else is stopping you?"

It was still a little startling to Lena that someone other than Kara could read her. Alex had meant it when she'd said Lena was a little sister to her now. Over the years she'd learned to read Lena nearly as well as she read Kara. Sighing softly Lena said, "What if Kara doesn't want to…"

"Lena Eloise Danvers-Luthor." Alex said sharply. "I swear if any of the words that come out of your mouth even remotely resemble because I'm a Luthor I'm going to smack you, several times, on the ass."

Lena blinked wide jade eyes. "Did you just threaten to…"

"Talk to Kara." Alex said firmly. "She's going to want to do this, Lena. She's going to be just as excited by the possibility as you are. She's going to make sounds and noises so high pitched only dogs will hear her."

She knew Alex was right but there was still a small part of Lena who was afraid Kara would reject the idea for any number of reasons. It was irrational she knew that but the whole point of irrational emotions were that they didn't always have to make sense, they just needed to be acknowledged as a valid emotion to have, and dealt with just like any other emotion.

For the rest of the evening Lena focused on enjoying time with their family and friends. She and Winn talked about new upgrades for Kara's suit until Kara scolded them about no shop talk. She played in the yard with Andrew and Ruby. She snuggled close to Kara on Sam's patio sofa while they talked and laughed with Sam and Alex, J'onn and M'gann, and James. By the time they made it home Andrew was completely zonked out but still in desperate need of a bath. Kara had smiled that warm loving smile at her as she said she'd take care of it before disappearing upstairs with their son.

Their son. Kara had adopted Andrew in a Kryptonian ceremony to save him from an alien bounty hunter and his father's people, but for Kara the promises she'd made to him weren't just for show. She even legally adopted him after they were married so the laws of Earth also knew Andrew Luthor was her son. She had treated Andrew, loved him, as her own from the very beginning. And she was a great mom, she was sweet and playful and patient, but could also stop bad behavior with a simple look. They stumbled as parents, but they were always there to help each other, to reassure each other, to fill in the gaps when needed.

"I think his superpowers are to attract dirt and sleep through anything." Kara said with a soft chuckle while coming into the room. "I could have given him a full on bath, which he really needs, and he'd have slept through it."

Lena smiled brightly, her voice laced with amusement. "I think that's every child's superpower."

Kara sat beside her wife on the sofa and pulled Lena close to hold her. Closing her eyes she listened, to the city beyond their penthouse home, to the soft breaths and steady heartbeat of the little boy upstairs, to Lena's heartbeat. Opening her eyes she shifted to look at her wife and asked, "Are you ok, baby?"

"I'm fine, love." Lena reassured.

"You're heartbeat says differently." Kara replied. She tilted her head a little and then added, "You're nervous."

Lena chuckled. "That's really unfair you know." Kara gave her a look that said she knew it was but she wasn't ever going to stop. Smiling Lena said, "I want you to take a look at something."

Kara let Lena go so the dark haired woman could retrieve something from her purse. She quirked an inquisitive brow when Lena handed her the mini tablet. "Is this what you were working on this morning? I thought you weren't ready to talk about it?"

"It is." Lena said with a nod. "And I wasn't until I ran it past Alex since she's an actual biomedical engineer."

Accepting the tablet from her wife Kara began looking over what Lena wanted her to see. Her early education on Krypton allowed her to understand the theory behind what she was reading, even if some of the finer practical mechanics took a moment or two for her to figure out. When she was finished she looked up at her wife with wide blue eyes. "Lena?"

"You know I've been deconstructing Kryptonian and Daxamite technology for years now." Lena said softly. "Using practical applications of it to help where and when it can. Well, this is something I've wanted to work on since I discovered it was possible. I've dabbled over the last year but really set my focus to it in the last six months or so."

Kara continued to stare at her wife opened mouthed and wide eyed. "Lena?"

Lena was starting to feel sick she was so nervous. "Yes?"

"Lena." Kara repeated yet again and than said, "You want to have a baby?"

"Yes." Lena's voice quivered a little.

Kara finally blinked. "You want to have my baby?"

Lena swallowed, her voice soft and laced with a little fear. "Yes."

"Wow." Kara said as she looked at Lena with such love and awe. Kara smiled a radiant smile as she reached for Lena's face to pull her into a kiss. When the kiss ended she pressed her forehead to Lena's and said, "I would love to add to our family."

Lena relaxed and melted into Kara's touch. "Really?"

"Really." Kara said with a nod. "I love being a mom with you. I love raising Andrew with you, and I would love nothing more than to do it with another little one. Plus, we both know how important having a sibling can be and I think it would be wonderful to give that to Andrew."

One of the many, many, things Lena loved about Kara was her understanding of how much Lena loved the person her brother use to be, how important the boy had been to Lena before the man went mad. "It would be nice for Andrew to have someone in his life the way you have Alex."

Kara nodded and made a sound of agreement. Then she kissed Lena again, took her hand, and pulled her to her feet. She set the tablet on the coffee table and began leading Lena towards the stairs.

Lena laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you upstairs." Kara answered.

"Why?" Lena asked as she willingly let herself be led.

"The bedroom's upstairs." Kara replied.

Lena laughed harder. "You do realize that isn't how we'll be making our baby?"

"I know." Kara replied. "But just because it's not the technical way doesn't mean we have to miss out on the fun part."

"You make a valid point, Mrs. Luthor." Lena purred.

Kara paused at the top of the stairs to pull Lena into her arms. "I've been known to make a few, Mrs. Danvers."

Lena smiled, leaned in and kissed her wife. This was it, this was the moment when the next chapter of their lives began. And no matter what, she was looking forward to however it played out.


	2. Chapter 2

Just to clarify the timeline because I'm writing things a bit out of order as they come to me. The order of my stories are as follows.

Child of L

Together They Will Rise

Happy Ever After

Child of El

(at least two more future stories I hope)

Also, beware of really obscure comic book reference coming in this and next chapter lol

* * *

Using a strand of hair to collect DNA simply wasn't something current technology could do, so the process Lena and Alex had created would require the use of actual reproductive cells. They harvested what they would need from both Lena and Kara, which led Kara to comment on feeling like a chicken, and then began trying to use Lena's process to create an embryo. While Lena continued to utilize Alex's knowledge and skills as a biomedical engineer they both agreed that it would be more than weird if Alex served as her doctor on this, so they'd enlisted the help of one of the DEO's doctor's who had obstetrics experience. Of course having a doctor with obstetrics experience wouldn't matter much if Lena couldn't create a viable embryo. The first two attempts failed and each time it hurt Lena and caused her to doubt herself. Kara would comfort and reassure her. Remind her that she was a genius and determined and if anyone could give them a baby it would be her. Lena used that to focus and try again.

It would take five days before they knew if it were true about third time's a charm, and Kara had been doing her best to keep her wife distracted. She didn't want Lena to get lost in the what ifs, or to fall too far down the rabbit hole of obsessing over it. So they hosted a game night, surrounded by their friends and family, where Lena had relaxed and laughed as she argued with Sam about cheating at Draw What?!

"How can I cheat at dirty pictionary!" Sam had defended herself with amusement.

"I don't know but you are." Lena had argued while hitting Sam with a pillow.

They'd taken Andrew to the zoo, which mostly worked.

"Look Mommy!" Andrew said excitedly as he pulled his mother to the platypus exhibit. "Pat-a-pusses! Just like Bean!"

"That's right, Drew." Lena said as she crouched beside her son. "And what kind of animal is a platypus?"

"A mammal." Andrew answered.

Lena smiled at her son. "That's right. And what makes an animal a mammal?"

Andrew had to think on that one for a moment. He tilted his head the way Kara sometimes did when she was thinking, and stuck the very tip of his tongue between his lips the way Lena sometimes did. Then he said, "Mammals have hair, carry babies in their bellies, and feed babies milk!"

"That's right little man." Lena praised with a bright happy smile. "Well done."

Andrew beamed.

"That's impressive." A woman said from beside Lena. "How old is he?"

Lena stood and smiled proudly. "Three."

Kara watched the tenison take hold in Lena's shoulders when she noticed the woman was pregnant. She stepped closer to her wife and began rubbing circles on her back.

The woman looked down at Andrew and smiled. "You're a very smart young man."

Andrew stood a little taller and puffed up his little chest and proudly proclaimed. "Thank you, I'm a Luthor."

Kara laughed softly. "That's his way of saying he gets it from his mommy."

When spending time with their family and their son didn't distract Lena, Kara had other ways of getting her mind off the dividing cells in her DEO lab. After giving Andrew to Alex and Sam for the night Kara drew her wife a bath, made her dinner, and then put on her super suit. Lena raised an eyebrow when she saw her wife and the responding look Kara gave her had Lena laughing softly.

"Well, if that's how we're spending the evening then I should change as well." Lena said before disappearing into their walk in closet.

With every ding of the elevator Sam shook her head as they neared Lena and Kara's floor. "I'm telling you babe this is a bad idea. We should have just called."

"It was on the way home." Alex replied. "It'll take five seconds to grab Bean and go. You know Drew can't sleep without him."

"They wanted to be alone." Sam reminded her girlfriend.

"It's still pretty early." Alex said. "Kara will forgive us if we interrupt whatever meal she managed to cobble together."

Sam just shook her head. She could hear that Kara and Lena weren't having dinner, but she was still mad about the prank Alex and Ruby had pulled on her last week while Ruby was training at the DEO, so Sam decided not to warn her girlfriend about what they were about to walk in on.

"It must be difficult, Supergirl." Lena's voice purred. "To beg on your knees in that short skirt."

Sam snorted.

"What?" Alex asked as she looked over at her girlfriend as they approached the door.

"Nothing." Sam replied.

The trama on Alex's face at seeing Lena in her pencil skirt, half undone silk blouse, tight bun and Kara in her super suit with a pair of green fuzzy handcuffs hanging from one wrist kept Lena and Sam laughing for days, and Kara unable to look at her sister. The whole incident was forgotten at the end of the five days however, replaced by the sight of Lena whispering to Kara with a gleam in her eyes that say they were watery, and Kara picking Lena up in a hug and spinning her around.

Third time was the charm.

Now came an all new waiting game. Would the embryo implant? Would it turn into a viable pregnancy? It only made sense that Lena be the one to carry. It would be far to dangerous to send Kara out as Supergirl while pregnant and people would notice if the city's main hero disappeared for nine months. So Lena was the one on the exam table with her feet in stirrups while Kara held her hand and whispered in her ear how much she loved her, how much she adored her, and how amazing she thought she was.

How was Kara ever going to repay Lena for this? She was still trying to thank her for allowing her to be apart of Andrew's life, and now here she was not only giving her another chance to be a mother but to be the mother of a child who would carry on the existence of her people. The El and Ze bloodlines would carry on in their child and beyond because of Lena Luthor. "I am truly blessed." Kara said that night in their bed as she held her wife close, skin to skin, heart to heart. "To have you, to love you and be loved by you."

Lena had tears in her eyes. "I'm the lucky one here, Kara. Sometimes I'm afraid I'm going to wake up and find all this had just been a beautiful dream."

"Not a dream, love." Kara said as she shifted them so she could lean in and kiss her wife.

When Superman shows up to ask for Kara's help with something and the pair fly off Lena's thoughts no longer center around a possible pregnancy. She worries about what Clark has drug Kara into and if she's safe. She distracts herself with work. Tweaking Sam's super suit, working with Winn to design something more along the lines of a proper super suit for Ruby whose powers were starting to manifest. Sitting through meetings with fresh out of college kids who try to talk her into having two dozen CatCo YouTube channels where twenty somethings eat weird food and tested weird products.

"Whatever this is about please tell me it has nothing to do with having a social media presence that appeals to young people because I'm still not willing to accept that I'm no longer apart of that demographic." Lena said as she walked into Sam's office.

Sam laughed softly. "This has nothing to do with young people or social media." She promised as she stood to hug her friend. "I get my fill of the young just by listening to make sure Ruby is in school where she belongs and not bounding around the city in what she thinks is a super suit when it's basically Alex's hand me downs with my crest on the t-shirt."

Lena would have laughed and teased Sam as she hugged her but she was suddenly hit with a wave of unexpected nausea. She groaned softly as she pulled away from Sam. "What are you wearing?"

"Um…" Sam replied, confused.

"The smell." Lena said as she put her hand under her nose.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You mean the two thousand dollar perfume you gave me for Christmas?"

Lena felt as if she were going to throw up. "I need some air."

"Lena Luthor don't you dare throw up over the side of my balcony!" Sam said with amusement. "That's a lawsuit and bad press just waiting to happen!" While Lena was taking deep breaths out on the balcony Sam went to the washroom to try and dampen the smell of her perfume before joining her friend. Handing Lena a glass of ginger ale she smiled at her and said, "My senior year of high school I had this English teacher who smelled like cough drops, pipe tobacco, and coffee. For the first couple of weeks of my pregnancy every time I walked into his class I had to fight the urge to throw up."

Lena's jade eyes went wide as she stared at Sam. "What are you saying, Sam?"

"How long has it been since your procedure?" Sam asked.

How long? Lena had to think for a moment before answering, "Three weeks."

Sam beamed at her friend. "Honey, I think you need to pee on a stick."

When Lena is called into the DEO by Kara she's full of excitement but manages to keep it under control. She has plans, big romantic life changing plans, that did not involve the DEO. Her plans involved Andrew in a custom made t-shirt, a mountain of specially made potstickers, and the tiniest of little red capes. When Kara called to tell her that she and Superman were back and that they had something at the DEO she needed to see Lena assumed it was some alien tech they wanted her to tinker with or maybe something left behind by her brother or her mother.

She had been right about it being something left behind by Lex. Apparently Superman had stumbled across one of Lex's vaults during a fight with a new version of the Amazo android. Lena was well aware of the continued operation of CADMUS despite her mother's continued incarceration. She'd taken steps a long time ago to combat CADMUS, and was genuinely surprised to discover they could possibly have ties to this new threat against Superman, and possibly Supergirl. But what Lena found even more surprising was what Superman had found in Lex's vault once the android was defeated. He didn't appear to be older than a twelve year old boy. He had jet black hair, blue eyes, and a famuilatery about him that twisted at Lena's heart unexpectedly.

"He was listed as experiment thirteen." Kara said gently as she stood beside her wife while Lena stared at the boy who silently, nervously, looked around the room. "We've been calling him Conner."

"Who…" Lena said softly, paused, and started again. "Who is he?"

"A clone." Kara answered. "Of Clark and…" Kara hestated. When Lena looked at her she sighed softly and said, "Lex." Taking her wife's hand she tried to smile at her as she said, "Lena Luthor, meet your nephew."

This was not how Lena saw this day going. Lex had created a clone of himself and splicted in Superman's DNA? Why? She knew why. What better way to defeat Superman than with a super powered version of himself? Lex was so far gone he'd created a child to use as a weapon. Without thinking her hand went to her stomach where her own child now grew. Her child had been created out of love, but Lex's? This child, this little boy, had been created out of hate and fear. Stepping closer to the boy Lena smiled at him warmly and said, "Hello Conner. It's nice to meet you. I'm your Aunt Lena. You're safe now, Conner."

After spending several days at the DEO having tests run on him and a number of evaluations Conner went home with Clark. Lena was left wheeling from the experience. It had been years since she'd had any direct contact with her mother or brother, years of not having to deal with more than the ideals they left behind in the form of CADMUS. It was jarring to suddenly find herself face to face with a boy who rarely smiled but when he did it was Lex's smile.

"Are you alright?" Kara asked her wife as they sat together cuddled on their sofa.

"It's strange." Lena admitted. "Seeing Lex in him."

"Clark's going to take care of him." Kara reassured. "Raise him like a normal kid, as a son."

Lena sighed softly. "I wonder what else Lex left out there."

Far below Metropolis a woman with dark pixie cut hair sat in a metal chair and watched as a large man with ham sized fists punched a tall slender man in a lab coat repeatedly in the stomach. After a few more moments she finally said, "That's enough Harold. I'm sure the good doctor understands that further failure will not be tolerated and that I hold him personally responsible for the loss of the boy. Don't you Doctor?"

The slender man whizzed and spat up blood as he nodded.

"Let me hear you say it, Doctor." The woman ordered.

"I understand, Mrs. Luthor." The man whizzed out.

The woman stood and ran her hands down her skirt to straighten it. "Good." Turning to look at Harold she ordered, "I think it's long past time I visited National City. Be a dear and make the arrangements."

"Yes Mrs. Luthor." Harold grunted.

The woman walked over to a shattered mirror on the wall to fuss over her hair and check her makeup Smiling at herself she said, "I think it's time I reacquainted myself with my dear sister in law."


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting on the sofa working on her latest article Kara couldn't stop smiling as she listened to Lena give Andrew his bath. She would never get tired of listening to the way the two of them laughed together, it was like listening to a song where the melody and harmony were perfectly paired. Splashes were followed by laughter, water poured over his dark hair led to giggles, and soft sighs meant warm cuddles wrapped in fluffy towels and Mommy's arms. Lena wasn't even in the room and Kara felt herself falling a little more in love with her.

Now she heard the padding of bare feet. Lena's as she carried Andrew to his room to dress him, then little one's as they ran away, out of the room, down the hall, and towards the stairs. Kara got up and went to the stairs just in time to see her very naked son laughing his little head off as he made his way carefully down the stairs.

"He's escaped!" Lena said laughing as she appeared at the top of the stairs.

"So I see." Kara replied. "Careful, Drew, hold the railing, one step at a time."

Andrew got to the last couple of stairs and then jumped at Kara. Thankfully with her reflexes and superspeed he was an easy catch. "All clean Mama!"

Kara laughed. "Where are your clothes?"

"In Mommy's hand." Drew said as he pointed up at Lena.

Lena held up a pair of underoos, a pair of shorts, a pair of socks, and a blue t-shirt. When she reached the two loves of her life she shoved them at Kara. "You dress the little streaker."

Kara took the clothes from her wife and laughed. "Come on buddy, let's get you dressed, you don't want to be naked when Auntie Sam and Auntie Alex and Ruby get here do you?"

Andrew nodded. "Yes."

"What are you a little nudist?" Kara laughed.

"Yes." Andrew said, laughing because his mama was laughing.

Lena stood back and watched Kara dressing their son while biting her bottom lip, waiting.

"There you go." Kara said as she pulled the t-shirt over Andrew's head. "All dres…"

The t-shirt had a cartoon version of the Supergirl crest on the front and a little red cape attached at the shoulders. Above the crest were the words, Super Big Brother. Kara's eyes went wide. When she turned to look at Lena her wife was holding a little red onesie with the crest on it, the words, Super Baby Luthor, and the smallest little red cape attached to it. "Lena?"

Lena simply nodded as tears welled in her eyes.

Kara flew off the couch and landed in front of her wife. "You're pregnant?"

"I'm pregnant." Lena said with a nod.

"We're having a baby?" Kara asked next.

Lena laughed with such pure joy. "We're having a baby."

Kara kissed her wife and then picked her up and spun her around just as she had when Lena had told her the embo had been viable. "We're having a baby!"

Since Sam already knew, it was Alex's reaction they waited for next. When they arrived Andrew launched himself at Sam first because Sam was his favorite at the moment. He was starting to get a bit of a stubborn streak which led to his mothers sometimes having to ask him more than once or twice to do something or not to do something, but all Sam had to do was ask once and he would do it with a bubbly, "Yes Auntie Sam."

As Andrew snuggled into Sam, nuzzling his little nose against her neck after kissing her cheek, Alex chuckled softly. "If I didn't know any better bud I'd think you were trying to steal my woman."

Andrew peaked at his aunt from over Sam's shoulder and gave her a grin that was all Lena.

Alex laughed harder. "Crap. I think he really is trying to steal my woman."

"Aww," Sam said as she moved over to Alex to kiss her. "Don't be jealous."

It was actually Ruby who noticed Andrew's shirt before Alex did. "Hey Drew, what does your shirt say?"

The little boy strighted up in Sam's arms and stuck his chest out. "I'm a super big brother!"

Alex looked over at her sister and Kara nodded. A huge smile appeared on the older Danvers' face as she went to hug Kara and Lena. There were hugs and kisses and congratulations given as the excitement about the new addition to their family grew. Ruby seemed to be even more excited than expected.

"So the baby is both Aunt Lena's and Aunt Kara's?" She asked as they settled in to eat dinner together. At the confirmation that the new baby was both of theirs Ruby squealed delightedly. "That's great! That means my moms can have a baby together!"

Sam choked on the sip of wine she'd just taken. "Baby?" She gasped as she cleared her throat. "You want me and Alex to have a baby?"

Ruby nodded. "I'm sixteen, Mom. I'm going off to college soon."

Sam groaned softly. "Don't remind me."

"This could be your second chance, ya know?" Ruby continued. "You're an amazing mom, and so is Alex, you should get to raise a kid together from the start."

Alex and Sam just looked at each other for a long time.

There were mockups of the next issue all over the coffee table as well as Lena's open laptop which displayed diagrams and notes from a grant proposal she needed to review, and an open skype window. Lena used the marker in her hand to X out what she didn't like on a magazine page while listening to Sam talk about the meeting she'd had with the zoning board that morning. "Clement is an old hardass." Lena said to Sam while reaching for another mockup. "He's going to hold out simply because you're a woman. He knows a good deal when he sees one. Keep pushing it."

"Oh I have every intention of pushing him on this." Sam replied. "But I swear if he calls me sweetheart in that condescending way of his one more time I'm going to melt his toupee with a stare."

Lena laughed softly. "Now now Sam."

"Excuse me, Ms. Luthor?" Eve said as she came into the office. "There's someone…"

"Hello Lena dear."

Lena's head snapped up and her jade eyes went wide. That was a voice she'd never thought she'd hear again. Standing, she glared at the woman who'd just walzed into her office. "Erica."

"It's been awhile." Erica said with a fake smile.

"Not long enough." Lena said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Lena?" Sam's voice called out from the laptop. "Everything alright?"

Erica walked over and casurally closed the laptop as she said, "You've grown up a lot since the last time I saw you. You're positively stunning, Lena. I must admit I was still expecting the gangly little nerd in the boarding school uniform."

"I was fifteen when Lex.." Lena began but was cut off.

"Lena?" Kara said as she walked into the office. "Everything alright?"

Erica stopped prowling the room to turn and look at the new comer. "Excuse you. This is a private conversation. Who do you think you are bragging in on…"

"I'm Kara Danvers-Luthor." Kara said as she took her place at Lena's side. "Who the hell are you?"

Erica looked the blonde up and down. "Erica Luthor."

Lena snorted. "The hell you are. Kara, this is Erica del Portenza. Lex's ex-wife."

Knowing this woman had a link to Lex made Kara move from beside Lena to in front of her, putting herself between the woman and her pregnant wife. "Lena, do you want this woman here?"

"Not particularly." Lena answered.

"You have three choices here Ms. del Portenza." Kara said fimly. "You can leave on your own, I can call security to have to escorted out, or she can escort you out."

Kara jerked her head towards the balcony where Astra hovered with her cape billowing in the breeze and her arms crossed over her chest. Sam's suit was black with red and blue accents. The boots, bracers, and shoulder pieces made to look like armor made it look even more intimidating. So did the mask she wore over her eyes.

"Ahh, one of the infamous Kryptonians of National City." Erica said as she eyed the hero known as Astra. "I suppose the blonde one isn't far behind. Really Lena. Your mother must be so disappointed in the company you keep."

"I think in this case Mother wouldn't have any issues if I allowed Astra to throw you off the balcony." Lena said with a snort. "I'm pretty sure the only thing she hates more than aliens is you."

"I had really hoped this would go differently." Erica said as she moved towards the door to leave.

"Then you must be in deliational." Lena told her. "One of the rare things Mother and I ever agreed on was how toxic you were for Lex. My first glass of champagne was raised in toast to him throwing you out and divorcing you."

"Lex would have realized that was a mistake." Erica growled softly. "He loved me."

"And you hurt him." Lena hissed.

"You need to leave." Kara said when she heard Lena's heart rate spike. "Now."

Sam landed on the balcony and stepped into the office. "Are we having an issue listening to Mrs. Luthor? You were told to leave."

"Mrs. Luthor." Erica spat at Kara. "You don't deserve to be called that."

Kara stepped up to the woman, glaring at her. "Leave. Now."

Once they were finally alone Kara turned to Lena. "Are you ok?"

"Shaken but ok." Lena said honestly as she sank onto the couch. "I really never thought I'd see her again."

"She gave me a bad vibe." Sam said when she rejoined them after making sure the woman was gone.

Lena chuckled softly. "She must have to make you fly over here in uniform in the middle of the day. Thank you."

"What's her deal?" Kara asked as she sat beside her wife.

Lena sighed. "She broke him, she was the start of his downward spiral into madness."

It wasn't the Kryptonian she'd been expecting to show up but it was proof nonetheless that Lena was the perfect bait to draw them out. Getting rid of the Kryptonians would be the perfect first step in finally getting Lex back. They could finally be happy and have the life they'd dreamed off, maybe even the little girl she'd always promised him.

"Harold." Erica said from the backseat of her car. "Make arrangements to have Miss Luthor picked up."

"Yes Mrs. Luthor." The lug of a man replied.

Lena's mind was racing. There was an uptick in CADMUS activity. The discovery of Lex's clone. And now Erica of all people shows up after more than a decade? There was no way those things weren't connected. She drummed her fingers on her desk for a few moments before picking up her phone. She opened what looked like a digital chess game and pressed her finger to the fingerprint reader on the phone. The game gave way to the logo of a white Knight chess piece. Lena opened a new message and typed out, 'Possible new player. Erica del Portenza formerly Luthor. Confirmed location National City.' and sent it off. The response that came back came along with an icon that looked like a black queen piece. 'We'll look into it.'

Lena closed the program and stood from her desk. After gathering her things she said goodnight to Eve and left to head home.

When Kara made it home that night she found Andrew sitting on the floor with this look on his face that was somewhere between his thinking face and his pooping face. She chuckled softly as she crouched down beside him. "Hey buddy. What'cha doing?"

"Trying to be green like Pops." Andrew said without opening his scrunched closed eyes.

Kara laughed as she scooped him up to hug him.

"Mama!" Andrew protested. "You broken my con-sin-tray-son."

"I'm sorry bud." Kara replied. "I'm just really happy to see you. Where's Mommy?"

"Not home yet." Andrew said as he extracted himself from his Mama's arms and went back to trying to into a martian.

Kara frowned at that. Standing she called out for their nanny, who happened to be Vasquez's younger sister. When Elana told Kara that Lena wasn't home nor had she called to say she'd be late, Kara felt her heart squeeze painfully in her chest. "Can you stay a little longer?" She asked the young woman. "I'll send someone over as soon as I can but I need to check on something."

"Of course Mrs. Luthor." Elana replied with a nod.

As soon as Supergirl was in the air she called Alex on her earpiece. "Alex, something's wrong. Lena's missing. I knew I shouldn't have left her alone after that woman showed up today. Damnit."

"Calm down, Kara." Alex's voice replied. "We'll find her."

This wasn't the first time Lena had been kidnapped so normally she wouldn't be quiet as frightened and worried as she was. She was scared because of the green glow coming from the rock on the table across from where she was shackled on the floor. The child she carried was half Kryptonian. It took everything in Lena not to cover her stomach protectively but she didn't want to tip off her kidnappers to her condition.

"You loved Lex so much." Erica said as she came out of the shadows to sit in a chair facing Lena. "You adored your big brother. The way you use to look at him, like he'd hung the moon and stars in the sky just for you." She stared at Lena for a moment. "How could you have turned your back on him like this? Befriending aliens? Allowing his most promising piece of work to be handed over to some sad sorry little man in Metropolis? Allowing him to continue rotting away in some secret prison?"

"The Lex I loved died when you cheated on him and bore another man's child." Lena spat. "Did you really think you could pass Luca off as a Luthor? Did you really think my Mother wouldn't run a paternity test?" Lena shook her head. "The man sitting in that cell isn't my Lex."

"I should kill you once I'm finished with your friends." Erica hissed. "But I'll save you for Lex. I'm sure he'd rather punish you himself."

Lena swallowed hard but continued to look defiant, confident. She had nightmares about what Lex might do to her if he ever got out, what he would do to her and to her half alien children. Lena felt a wave of nausea hit her, but she wasn't sure if it was from her fear or the smell of fried chicken that suddenly filled the space.

"Harold." Erica groaned as she stood and walked towards the large oaf. "You were suppose to be lurring the capes here not stopping for chicken."

Why hadn't Lena used her watch? Kara wondered as she hovered over the city listening, listening for the signal watch Lena wore, listening for her heartbeat, the sound of her voice. Why wasn't Lena letting her know where she was? They knew that Lena had been picked up from CatCo in her normal car, but then they discovered Eugene, her driver, in a corner of a nearby parking garage. He was out cold but alive. They'd tracked Lena's car but found it abandoned. She could be anywhere.

There. Lena's heartbeat, rapid, frightened. Supergirl opened her eyes and began flying towards it. She didn't think, she just flew. She had to get to Lena.

Supergirl crashed through the ceiling and as soon as she landed almost instantly went down on her knees.

"Supergirl!" Lena called out.

"Ahh, there you are." Erica said as she walked towards the blonde on her knees. Grabbing Supergirl by the hair she pulled her up to see the symbol on her chest. "The one who wears the S."

Supergirl struggled in the presence of kryptonite but managed to get to her feet despite the pain. Grabbing hold of Erica's wrist she squeezed until the woman cried out in pain and let go of her hair. She continued to squeeze until Erica was the one on her knees. "Ms. Luthor?" She called out, every muscle in her body on fire and trembling. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Lena replied. "Supergirl, I'm alright."

"You're lucky." Supergirl told Erica. "That's she's fine."

"Supergirl look out!" Lena cried out.

Harold hit her like a mac truck. Supergirl went flying across the room while Erica cradled her broken wrist. Getting to her feet the dark haired woman picked up the kryptonite and began walking towards Supergirl with it. The closer she got the more Supergirl struggled against the pain it caused her. "Once I kill the lot of you filthy Kryptonians Lex will love me again!"

"Lady. You have issues." Ruby said as she landed between the crazy lady and Supergirl.

The girl wore black cargo pants, military style boots, and a black t-shirt with the same circles symbol as the Kryptonian from the balcony under what looked like a black work shirt. Erica held the glowing green rock closer to her as she sneered. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Astra Girl." Ruby answered. "I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you but your hurting my friends so it's totally not." Tilting her head a little she watched the woman for a second and said, "Are you trying to use that rock to hurt me? Na, sorry loser, it doesn't work on me."

"Enough banter there Astra Girl." Alex's voice said over Ruby's comm.

Sam's voice came next. "Get the rock out of there."

Ruby rolled her eyes and groaned softly so only those on her comms could hear her. "Moms."

Erica blinked and the rock was suddenly out of her hand and in the girl's. "How…"

"Superspeed, duh. Anyway, I'm going to go now." Ruby said with a smile. "And you're really really going to regret taking Ms. Luthor and hurting Supergirl, cause you've really really pissed her off."

"Who?" Erica said despite herself.

Ruby began flying up just as someone landed behind Erica. "Her."

Spinning around Erica turned just in time to get punched in the face by Sam.

With the kryptonite out of play Supergirl staggered to her feet. She was weak but she wasn't going to let that stop her. "Astra." She growled out as she began walking towards where Astra and Erica were fighting. "She's mine. Deal with him."

Sam saw the wall of a man charging at Kara again and nodded. She flew at him, crashing into him, sending him flying.

Kara advanced on Erica and before the woman had a chance to even think of running she had her by the throat. Kara had always been protective of Lena even when they were just friends. She was always putting herself between Lena and whoever might be threatening her. Lillian Luthor, Morgan Edge, a protester's misguided bullet, it didn't matter, all that mattered was protecting Lena. Now that Lena was her wife, the mother of their son, and now carrying their second child… Kara's eyes began to glow red.

Lena whispered so only Kara could hear her while Ruby helped to free her. "I'm alright love. We're alright. Kara, baby, we're ok. She's not worth it, love. Please, calm down, we're ok."

Kara's jaw clenched. Her eyes went back to normal and she tossed Erica towards Alex who'd stormed in with her tactical unit. Then she went to Lena, looked into her eyes, and fell to her knees. She pressed her face into Lena's stomach as she wrapped her arms around her, and then choked back a sob when she felt Lena wrap her arms around her head holding her in place. She listened, to Lena's heartbeat and to their baby's, letting the sounds of those precious beats calm and reassure her.

Lena and Kara were both rushed to the medbay. Kara to go under the sun lamps and Lena to make sure she and the baby were ok. Once she was given the all clear Lena went to Kara's side and held her hand.

"I'm sorry." Kara said softly, unable to look at Lena. "I scared you."

"You were afraid." Lena said understandingly as she made Kara turn her head and look at her. "You wanted to protect us."

"The baby?" Kara asked as she looked up at Lena.

Lena smiled reassuringly. "The baby's fine. I'm fine. We're ok, Kara."

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Kara said with tears in her eyes. "Any of you."

Lena leaned down and kissed Kara to reassure her that she was there and she was fine.

That night with Kara's head resting on her stomach as she slept, Lena received a message from the black queen piece which read, 'Thanks for the tip. Broke up CADMAS splinter cell. Been after The Contessa for awhile. Also, son turned out to be serial killer, picked him up in Midway. Neither will see light of day again. Well done, White Knight.'

In a stark white room in a place that doesn't exist Erica del Portenza sat on the hard floor with her knees drawn to her chest, her arms wrapped around her knees, and her forehead resting on her thighs. When the door of her cell opened she looked up and spat, "Tell Waller to go to hell! I'm done talking."

When the guard who'd opened the door stepped aside it wasn't who Erica was expecting that walked in. "Hello Erica."

Erica gasped and scrambled to her feet. "Mother Luthor."

Lillian snarled at the woman. "I always hated when you called me that." She walked over to the woman and backhanded her. "How dare you!"

"Lillian." Erica pleaded. "I tried…"

"I don't care about what you tried." Lillian replied. "How dare you harm my daughter!"

Erica blinked. "Lena… She… She isn't…" For a moment Erica didn't corwer. She was angry. Was Lillian really defending that traterious bitch? "She's the reason you're in here!"

Lillian smiled. "I know." She said proudly. "Tricking me the way she did, it was incredibly clever." Then her smile turned back into a sneer as she looked into Erica's eyes. "I warned you about coming near my family again." Lillian hissed. Jerking her head towards Erica Lillian moved away to allow the guard access to the woman. "I hear your wrist got smashed in your ill attempt to take on Supergirl. Let's see what other bones we can break."

"Please." Erica begged. "She betrayed you! Why are you doing this!"

"She's my daughter." Lillian answered simply. "I love her, and I still believe she has potential. My being here proves it. Has she gone a little astray? Yes. But if anyone is going to teach her a lesson or punish her it'll be her mother, not some two bit whore who used and hurt her brother."

Erica watched Lillian walk out the door and close it. Then she looked at the guard with utter fear. Only a Luthor could go after a Luthor. Anyone else who dared to would suffer for their mistake.

* * *

Erica del Portenza was Lex's wife from a story way back in the mid 90s. She was known as the Contressa and in that story arch she was actually Lena's mother in that version with Lex being her father. The 90s were weird for comics lol. Lex ended up killing her when she tried to take his daughter from him by blowing up the island she lived on. That's one way of getting sole custody lol.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a stressful few weeks. It was the political season which kept Kara busy at CatCo, and Supergirl had been busy with a woman who used, of all things, insects to commit her crimes. Kara shivered. She could still feel the bugs crawling over her skin. Slipping into bed beside her sleeping wife Kara tried to relax. All she wanted was a quiet night and some sleep. Sleep hadn't been coming easy to her since Lena's kidnapping. In the stillness of their bedroom Kara would often slip into thinking about what happened, how she could have so easily lobotomized that woman who'd taken her pregnant wife to use as bait against her. Everyone kept telling her that she had been angry and scared but would have never actually done it. They all tried to pacify her instead of listening to how she felt, everyone but Sam. Sam told her that when it came to protecting that one person you love that much and your child, slipping into the darker corners of yourself is natural. Sam had been there after all. So she didn't try to make it easier on Kara, she listened and let Kara vent and told her honestly that yeah it would not have been ok, but it would have been understandable.

Wrapping her arm around Lena, Kara pulled her wife close and nuzzled into her neck, inhaling Lena's scent. She sighed softly and closed her eyes. Lena and their children were her everything. Tuning out the rest of the world Kara listened to the sounds that centered and grounded her. Streaky's soft sleep purring from where he was curled up in their closet on Lena's stupidly expensive cashmere sweater. Andrew's slow and steady heartbeat as he slept in his room down the hall. Lena's heartbeat right beside her.

Kara's eyes flew open at the sound. There just under the slow familiar rhythm of Lena's heartbeat was a second heartbeat. It sounded muffled, like listening to something underwater, and it was fast, like listening to a hummingbird beat its wings. Kara sat up and looked down at Lena, just listening to that sound. It was the sound of their baby's brand new still developing heart. Tears welled in Kara's eyes as she gently reached out to put her hand on Lena's stomach. Then she shifted, careful not to wake her wife, and pressed her ear to Lena's belly.

"Hello baby." Kara whispered. "I hear you in there. You sound so strong. I can't wait to meet you, but take your time. You're safe in there, safe and protected and oh so loved. You keep growing strong in there, and when it's time your Mommy and I will be here to take care of you." Kara closed her eyes and pressed a kiss to Lena's belly. "I love you little one."

Lena sniffled softly.

Kara's head jerked up and she was surprised to find jade eyes watching her. She smiled sheepishly. "Hi."

"Hi." Lena whispered back.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Kara said as she moved to lay beside her wife and take her into her arms. "Or make you cry."

"I don't mind waking up to you talking to our baby." Lena said as she snuggled into Kara. "And I cry at everything these days. The cat sneezed and Drew told him Rao bless you and I cried."

Kara laughed softly and then kissed Lena's temple. "I can hear her heartbeat." She told her wife softly. "It's fast and strong."

Neither of them had a Y chromosome to pass on so they knew the baby would be a girl. Knowing that Kara could hear the baby's heartbeat filled Lena's heart with joy. She was really in there. They're beautiful little girl was really in there, growing safe and sound.

"Don't move." Kara said just before zipping out of bed and out the window.

Lena barely had time to sit up and blink before Kara had returned. She laughed softly at the handheld device in Kara's hand. "Where did you get a doppler?"

"I borrowed it." Kara said as she sat on the bed beside her wife. "I'll take it back to the medlab tomorrow."

Lena placed her hands over Kara's as Kara moved the wand of the fetal heartbeat doppler across her stomach. It took several moments to find but when the device did pick up the baby's heartbeat Lena gasped. It was fast, but she knew that was a good thing, and it was strong. Lena closed her eyes and just listened, her mind wondering. Would she look more like her or more like Kara? Would her eyes be blue or green? Would she have dark hair or light? Fair skin like Lena's or a warmer tone like Kara's? Whose smile would she have? What would her laugh sound like?

"Kara." Lena said softly, her voice full of joy and tears.

Kara set the doppler aside and smiled before kissing her wife and whispering, "I know."

Pregnancy was weird. Now that Lena was in her second trimester Sam was free to wear her expensive perfume again and Kara could eat potstickers again. Lena being sensitive to the smell of fried foods, especially potstickers, had put an almost permanent pout on Kara's lips. She was feeling far more energetic than she had been the first few weeks of her pregnancy. She buzzed around CatCo and L-Corp like a bee on redbull, and more than once Andrew had to sigh, shake his head and say, "Mommy, no, I need a nap."

She was starting to show and Kara couldn't keep her hands off her. The baby bump, the fuller breasts, and the designer maternity dresses Lena was starting to wear often caused Kara to randomly drop things or walk into desks. Second trimester sex was amazing! Lena had read enough about pregnancy to know it had to do with improved blood flow, but she felt it was more than that. Kara had always made love to her as if she were worshiping her but now it was like Lena had become Rao himself.

Kara ran the tip of her tongue around the darker areola of Lena's breast. After all these years together she thought she knew Lena's body perfectly, but her pregnancy had thrown Kara's road map right out the window. Not only were there obvious changes like the baby bump and the fuller beasts and larger nipples, but Lena seemed to like different things now. Lena had always loved when Kara sucked and nipped at her breasts, when she would blow a gentle but cold breathe over wet skin, when she would gently pull on a nipple with her teeth. Now she prefered just having Kara palm her breasts with a bit of pressure. She liked the stretch of an extra finger, or a little more pressure when Kara cupped her hand between her legs. When she came she came harder and it lasted longer, and that sometimes posed a problem.

Lena's hormones had led to more encounters outside their home, like now. Kara licked around Lena's breast, her hand up her wife's skirt, in the bathroom of Lena's CatCo office. Lena had worn a form fitting dark blue dress with a neckline so low it boarded on inappropriate for work.

There was a knock on the door. "Ms. Luthor?" Eve's voice called out. "There's a locksmith on the way. I'm so sorry, I don't know how the lock managed to break."

Lena snorted softly as jade eyes sparkled while she watched Kara. "It's alright, Eve." She managed to say without giving away the pleasure on her face. "These things happen." Lowering her voice so only Kara could hear her she said, "I can't believe you busted the lock on my bathroom door."

"I can't believe you wore this dress to work." Kara replied.

Lena laughed a wicked laugh. "Better hurry, love. We don't have much time."

The first time Lena feels the baby move she isn't really sure what it was she'd just felt. It was the oddest little flutter that had her looking extremely confused. It had happened while they were spending the weekend in Midvale for Eliza's birthday and when her mother-in-law asked what was wrong and Lena explained, Eliza had hugged her and reassured her that it was the baby, and that soon she would be feeling proper kicks and elbows to organs. Eliza told her how Alex would wait until she was asleep to start kicking her, and how the only way to settle baby Alex down was for her father to sing to her.

"John Mellencamp, Billy Joel, Van Morrison, Hall and Oats." Eliza had said. "He'd start to sing and she'd stop kicking and I could get a few hours of sleep."

Sam smiled and looked over at Alex with heart eyes. "That explains your taste in music." Then she looked over at Lena and said, "Wait until she gets hiccups."

"Hiccups?" Kara repeated. "She can get hiccups?"

"It's the strangest feeling to feel someone else's hiccups." Sam said with a nod. "Or the first time you see her little foot or hand pressing out against your skin. Now that's freaky!"

"Oh!" Ruby jumped in. "We should watch Alien!"

"No!" Lena and Kara said in unison.

The first time Lena feels the baby really truly kick she's sitting at the head of a long table in the middle of an L-Corp board meeting. Since taking control of the company Lena had been able to change the look of the company, there were more women and more people of color. Her chief operations manager for R&D wore a hijab and proudly showed off pictures of her daughter as she trained and competed in ice skating also wearing a hijab. Her marketing manager had been a refugee from the Congo, his mother risking everything to get her son out before she lost him to the violence of war. The brilliant young man who ran her public relations department was raised by a single Cuban mother who work in a supermarket during the day and then cleaned offices at night after putting him to bed, he and his husband were thinking of adopting. The head of her legal team was a quick witted but soft spoken black woman from Freeland who could answer a legal question before Lena had fours words out of her mouth.

But there were a few old white male faces that were still around no matter how good Lena made retirement seem. She had just very sharply, almost viciously, put one of those men in his place after he'd condemned Sam's choice to invest in something that wasn't a degentrafaction project that would have made his personal company millions while displacing hundreds of low income families as well as an alien refugee community. She and Sam had basically tagged teamed the old man and when they'd finished he'd muttered something under his breath about Lex being ashamed of what Lena had done to Luthor Corp. That's when Lena had turned a little more vicious, and a lot more Luthor, before reminding him that his retirement package was waiting for him to take any time he was ready, and that she had a good feeling about him being ready now.

She had been brilliant and powerful, every bit a Luthor, every bit the powerful CEO she was, and apparently the baby had really liked that because she'd kicked Lena hard as if to give her mother her approval. Sitting in Sam's office Lena rubbed her hand over her ever growing stomach and laughed softly, "Are you going to grow up to run L-Corp like Mommy and Auntie Sam? Hmm? Are you going to be Mommy's little CEO, baby girl?"

Lena had been expecting strange food cravings, but nothing to out of the ordinary had hit her just yet. Though Kara teased that her eating more kale was strange given she was carrying her child. Mostly she missed her old favorites like sushi, and baked brie with apple slices, and wine. She did however have a food obsession.

"Kara Zor-El Danvers Luthor!" Lena's raised voice rang out from the kitchen.

Alex blinked as she and Kara looked up from their game of dominos at the same time. "What the hell did you do?"

Kara looked frightened, really frightened. "I have no idea."

"Where the hell is the rest of my pie!" Lena yelled.

Kara's eyes went huge. "Shit." She looked at Alex and explained, "Mom's been making her pies. It's all she practically wants to eat. But she said last night that she didn't want any more of the cherry pie so I might have finished off the rest of it this morning for breakfast."

Alex laughed hysterically.

"It's a good thing you're bulletproof." Sam said, laughing just as hard from where she sat on the sofa playing with Andrew. "You never eat a pregnant woman's food, Kara."

"She said she didn't want anymore." Kara replied helplessly.

Sam shook her head. "Doesn't matter, you messed up kid."

Kara quickly got to her feet and carefully made her way into the kitchen were an angry Lena stood in front of the refrigerator. She was unbearably cute in her leggings and soft gray sweater, her hair pulled back in a ponytail, her feet bare. Even the angry look on her face made Kara want to sigh and aww at her, but she knew better. Well, she mostly knew better. She was still learning to navigate the adorable minefield that was a pregnant Lena Luthor. "There's a whole razzleberry pie left."

Sharp jade eyes turned to look at Kara with a huff. "I don't want razzleberry pie. Raspberries are gross."

"You like raspberries." Kara said lamely.

Lena slammed the refrigerator door closed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I liked them before your daughter took up residence in my body and took control in a hostile takeover."

Kara very carefully made her way closer to her wife as if Lena were a wounded animal who might strike out unexpectedly. "I'm sorry I ate your pie, Lee. What can I get you to make up for it?"

"Mochi." Lena huffed but allowed Kara to put her hands on her crossed arms and uncross them. "From Japan." She added. Slowly she began to relax and her anger was soon replaced with excitement. "Oh, and gelato from that place in Milan, and some of those amazing macarons from Paris we had on our honeymoon, and oh, some of those honeyed figs and dates we had in Greece."

Kara laughed gently. "Anything you want baby from anywhere."

Twenty minutes later Lena was curled up on the sofa with Kara and happily munching away on her snacks from around the world. She was all but purring as Kara massaged her feet and caves.

"Wow, you are like super pussy whipped." Alex teased her sister.

"Like you wouldn't jump if Sam gave you that crooked little grin of hers." Kara replied with a chuckle.

Sam couldn't help but giggle.

Alex blushed because it was true.

They had tried to prepare Andrew for the new baby as soon as they knew Lena was pregnant. They got him a ton of books on how to be a big brother and what it would be like to have a new baby in the house and started reading them to him before they told him the news. When they did finally tell him that there was a baby sister in Mommy's tummy Andrew's response was to ask Lena if she'd eaten the baby. So they had to reassure him that she hadn't. He seemed to be really excited by the idea of being like his Aunt Alex, who was Mama's big sister just like he would be the baby's big brother. Whenever Streaky would curl up on Lena's belly and purr, Andrew would tell him to be gentle because there was a baby in there. Whenever Andrew spoke to the baby he called her je, which was Kryptonian for sister. It had left both of his mothers in tears.

When they started to decorate the nursery, which Kara insisted they do themselves and not hire people, they decided to redo Andrew's room too. Kara, Alex, and Ruby had painted the baby's room a warm gray with a huge pink stripe bordered in white a quarter of the way down the wall from the ceiling. After she was born they would paint her name and initials in the stripe. The crib was a white four poster crib, all the wooden furniture was also white, but the softer furniture like the rocker recliner and the bedding was pink. Across the hall in Andrew's room they had painted one wall with chalkboard paint and the other three in white and blue stripes. When they'd asked him what kind of bed he'd wanted he said one with his name on it. So Lena had one custom made with his first name incorporated into the headboard and a large L on the footboard.

Kara laughed once it was set up and dressed in the dinosaur bedding Andrew had picked out. "That's his Luthor genes showing."

"Shut up." Lena replied with a laugh of her own. In the corner of the room was a space where Andrew could hide away and play or read, and of course there was still the large rocker recliner where he could cuddle up with his mothers.

As they continued to prepare for the new baby, as they continued to prepare Andrew for the new baby, Lena's mind kept drifting back to a memory that often left her unsure and full of doubts. When Lillian had resurfaced in her life after she'd moved to National City she'd said something that Lena just couldn't shake now.

"No Parent truly loves their children equally." Lillian had said. And from Lena's experience that had been true. Lillian had loved and adored Lex while Lionel had always doted on Lena. Though she tried not to Lena let her past experiences cloud her thinking now that she was inching closer and closer to becoming the mother of two. She was afraid that what her mother said was true, that she would love one child more than the other, no matter how many times she told herself that the fear was irrational. She knew deep down she would love both of her children with all her heart, with everything she was. She would not be the kind of mother Lillian had been to her. And once she'd claimed that fear another would take its place.

She had been her father's biological child all along. She was his blood, of course he loved her. But Lillian, Lillian had adopted her, had been forced to raise another woman's child as her own. When their shared child was born would Kara love Andrew any less? Would it matter to Kara that their daughter was of her blood and Andrew wasn't? That their daughter would be Kryptonian and Andrew wasn't?

Lena paused outside Andrew's room when she heard Kara's soft voice.

"Said the kitten to his mother, just as sweetly as can be, when the baby kittens come will you still love me? Of course said mother cat, you're my angel, and all the kittens in the world won't change my love for you." Kara read as she snuggled with Andrew on a heap of pillows under the fairy lights in his special cuddle-slash-reading spot inside his semi-permanent blanket fort.

Lena stood there tears welling in her eyes as she continued to listen until the end of the book.

"Said the boy to his mother just as sweetly as can be, when the new baby comes will you still love me? Of course said his mother, so don't you worry my little honey bun, I will love you forever, I will love you wherever, I will love you more than ever when the new baby comes." Kara finished and set aside the book. She tickled Andrew's belly and kissed his nose as she asked, "Hey Drew, what's Mommy to me?"

Andrew smiled as he snuggled into his mama. "Your sun."

"And what are you?" Kara asked him as she held him close.

"Your moon." He answered.

"And what's the new baby?" Kara asked next.

"Your stars." He answered with a yawn.

"That's right little one." Kara replied as she hugged him and kissed his temple. "My sun, my moon, and my stars."

Lena wiped away her tears and bertated herself over her doubts. Of course Kara's love for Andrew wouldn't change. She hated her mother for causing her to have these concerns, as if she didn't have real concerns to worry about. Kara's love should never ever be called into question.

"Lee?" Kara said softly when she found her wife crying in the hall. "Baby are you alright?"

Lena threw her arms around Kara and hugged her as tightly as she could. "I'm sorry."

Kara blinked as she wrapped her arms around her love. "Sorry for what, love?" That just made Lena cry harder. "Hey, hey, baby it's ok, it's alright, whatever it is, it'll be ok I promise."

Kara was as supportive as she could be. She reassured Lena when her emotions got the better of her. She massaged lotion and cocoa butter into Lena's itchy skin. She made sure Lena had her pregnancy pillow so she could sleep, kneaded away the pains in her lower back when she needed her too. She rubbed her swollen feet and fetched anything her wife asked for no matter what it was and where she wanted it from. It was the least she could do. Lena was carrying their child. Her child, a child of El. Lena Luthor, the little sister of the man who tried to wipe out the last of her lost people, was helping to insure the continuation of the legacy of Krypton. How could she not do anything and everything Lena wanted or needed? And how could she not love this incredible woman?

Even if showing Lena her love was staying out of her way as Lena nested. There wasn't a room safe in the whole apartment from Lena's urges to purge, clean, and organize.

"Lena!" Kara called from the bedroom.

"What?" Lena replied from the nursery.

"Where's my supersuit!?" Kara asked as she stared at the compartment where her suit should be.

"What?" Came Lena's second reply.

Kara rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the closet and into their bedroom to search for her suit. She could hear the commotion downtown even before her cell phone buzzed with a message from Alex. "Where. Is. My. Super. Suit!"

"I, ah, put it away." Came Lena's response.

"Where?" Kara growled softly.

"Why do you need to know?" Lena asked as she came out of the nursery.

"I need it!" Kara replied as she used superspeed to search the house.

Lena stood in the hall with her arms crossed. "Na huh. Don't you think about running out the door in some daring do. We have been planning this dinner with the other couples from our lamaze class for two months!"

"Lee!" Kara almost sounded like she was whining. "The public is in danger!"

"My evening is in danger!" Lena countered.

Kara stopped in front of Lena and huffed. "Tell me where my suit is woman. We're talking about the greater good!"

"Greater good?" Lena snorted as she looked into Kara's beautiful blue eyes. "I am your wife. I am the greatest good you're ever going to get."

"Lena!" Kara whined.

"Let Sam handle it." Lena said, putting her swollen foot down. "Now get ready for dinner. We don't want to keep everyone waiting."

"Alex is right." Kara said in defeat as she watched Lena waddle off towards their bedroom. "I'm super whipped."

* * *

I'm not sure I used it right but according to  
Sister: /ie/ [je] gendered noun: feminine. variants: O}E u}E


	5. Chapter 5

The day started with Kara making Lena breakfast in bed. She made silver dollar sized heart shaped pancakes that she kabobed with slices of strawberry and whipped cream. On the savory side she made eggs in the cloud which was an egg baked into the center of shredded potato with bits of bacon and sprinkled with parmesan cheese. She even made one of Lena's pregnancy smoothies complete with kale. She placed it all on a tray along with a beautiful new breed of orchid that was the color of a sunrise and named after her beautiful wife. She carried it up to Lena when she heard her wife began to stir. She knew better then to wake her heavily pregnant wife. Pushing open their bedroom door she smiled at the sight of Lena struggling to sit up.

"Good morning." Kara said brightly as she crossed the room.

Lena grumbled a, "Good morning." Before seeing that Kara came bearing food. Once she was settled back against her pillows she smiled and asked, "What is all of this?"

Kara beamed as she set the try on Lena's lap. "Happy Valentine's Day, my love."

"Kara." Lena said, her voice soft and sweet. Reaching out she ran a finger along the edge of the beautiful flower before leaning close to smell it. "Kara, it's beautiful."

Breakfast was finished and the tray moved away but Lena and Kara were still cuddled in bed when Andrew knocked softly on the door. Lena smiled as she called out for him to come in. Andrew happily joined his moms on the bed before presenting them with the card he made for them with Ruby's help. Ruby had painted the bottom of his feet and then he'd stepped on the card stock to make footprints. Ruby drew faces on the toes and wrote, "I toe-tally love my Moms!" Andrew then used stamps to add hearts and signed his own name. He giggled when his moms kissed his cheeks and squashed him between them to cuddle him.

When he pulled out a felt butterfly whose wings were made of hearts with pipe cleaner antena and googly eyes from under his pj shirt and placed it on Lena's enormous belly and explained it was a valentine for his baby sister, both of his mothers were left with tears in their eyes.

Kara used her superspeed to get more breakfast and the family of three spent the rest of the morning in bed together, except for the many, many times Lena had to get up to use the bathroom. With the baby due any day Eliza had come to town to help out so after she picked Andrew up to spend the day with him Kara set about preparing Lena's next surprise.

She surrounded their huge bathtub with candles and filled it with Lena's favorite milk and honey bubble bath and rose petals. Lena had been almost constantly uncomfortable for weeks now, with the last week being almost unbearable at times. She knew that Lena was tired of being pregnant and wanted to help as much as she could as they waited out the baby clock.

Valentine's Day was in no way one sided. Lena was full of her own surprises. Lunch was delivered by Jess and consisted of heart shaped pizza and potstickers but what made it truly special was the beautiful chocolate cake made by Kara's favorite celebrity baker. Kara watched the video that came with the cake and then turned and looked at her wife with sheer awe and utter devotion.

"How… How did…" Kara blinked. "How did you get Mary Berry to bake me a cake!?"

Lena laughed. "I may not have Cat Grant gets NSync to play at our wedding reception levels of influence and power, but I do have some influence and power. I am a Luthor after all."

Kara was taking an inhumanly big bite of her amazing chocolate cake when she saw Lena trying to hide what looked like a grimace of pain. She frowned as she choked down the delicious cake and as soon as she could she asked, "Lee, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, love." Lena replied while slowly breathing out a long breath. There was a pinch to her eyes and a downward curl to her lips that said otherwise. She'd woken up feeling something was just a little off but hadn't had the heart to spoil the wonderful day Kara clearly had planned for them.

Because Lena's heart had to work a little harder because she was pregnant Kara had to get use to the change in Lena's heartbeat. Kara tuned into that increased heartbeat and immediately noticed that it wasn't the new normal she'd become use to over the last nine months. "Lena, you're in pain."

"Maybe a little discomfort." Lena corrected. "But I wouldn't say I was in…"

Whatever Lena was about to say was cut off as she groaned as her hand went to her belly.

"I'm calling Alex!" Kara said as she snatched up her phone and quick dialed her sister's number. They had decided on a home birth since Lena's pregnancy had gone well and all her check ups pointed to everything being normal. When Alex didn't pick up Kara looked over at Lena and said, "Don't move I'll be right back!"

"Kara." Lena called out but it was to late. There was a soft breeze, her wife's clothes hit the floor with a soft thump, and the balcony doors were wide open. "Don't go flying off after your sister. I'm fine."

Ten minutes later Kara was landing on the balcony with her arm around Alex's wasit and Alex's arms around her neck. Sam landed softly beside her. While her sister looked grumpy her cousin looked incredibly amused. Apparently Kara and Alex had been arguing since Kara burst into Sam and Alex's house. "You and Sam can have sex anytime you want, Alexandra. Lena and I are having a baby now!"

"Kara you didn't." Lena said from where she was now standing behind the sofa. She had a death grip on the back of it and was slightly bent at the waist.

"She did." Sam said with a laugh as she removed her mask. She started walking towards Lena as she continued, "Alex is just mad because we'd just started her turn." She laughed along with Lena while pressed her hand gently to the small of Lena's back. "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"I was fine until a few minutes ago." Lena admitted. "Then the discomfort turned into something more."

Sam nodded in understanding while rubbing circles on Lena's back.

"Have you called Paige yet?" Alex asked her sister.

Kara blinked. "Paige?"

"Yes, Lena's doctor." Alex said as she shook her head at her frazzled sister.

Kara's eyes went wide. "No, I didn't think, I called you."

"I'll call Paige." Alex said calmingly as she took Kara's hand and squeezed it. "Why don't you help Sam get things ready. You have the home birth box, right?" When Kara nodded Alex continued. "Ok, why don't you get it for Sam. She can get the bedroom ready while you help Lena into her delivery gown. Then we can set up the pool."

"Right." Kara said with a nod. "Right."

"So am I the only one amused by the fact that she can face off with worldkillers and alien invasions, but is completely rendered helpless by her wife going into labor?" Alex asked the two women remaining in the room. "No? Just me? Must be a sister thing."

Lena stayed downstairs surrounded by the people she loved and trusted most for as long as she could. She sat on a huge pink birthing ball, rolling her hips, and would focus on Kara who knelt in front of her every time a contraction would set in and sing to her until the pain stopped. She would walk around the penthouse just to be moving and would suddenly stop just to see who would get to her side faster, Kara or Sam. What she liked best was just standing with Kara as they swayed together, Kara's arms around her, and her fists gipping tightly to Kara's sweatshirt.

Several hours into her labour but not quite close to being ready for delivery Lena leaned against the side of the large round inflatable birthing pool in absolute misery. She'd hit the wall, she was tired and everything hurt and she was just so ready to finish this. Of course that's when Kara asked what she needed and Lena's response was to lift her head up, glare at her wife and say, "A kryptonite knife to stab you with."

Kara was stunned and Alex had to reassure her that threats of bodily harm were normal at this stage of labour. A few minutes later Lena was a weeping mess crying in Kara's arms that she wasn't strong enough to do this, that she couldn't do it, and Kara just held her and reassured her that she could do it and that she was the strongest person she'd ever known. "So strong." Kara whispered into Lena's ear. "So beautiful."

When it was time to actually deliver the baby Kara carried Lena up to their bedroom for privacy. Kara settled in behind her as she sat on the edge of their bed, giving Lena something safe and strong to lean against as she pushed. She held Kara's hand and squeezed as hard as she needed to knowing she couldn't hurt her. After hours of exhausting build up when the moment finally came Lena felt something come over her and she pushed with an almost primal scream.

Kara had never witnessed anything like this before. The whole thing had left her in complete awe of Lena. Lena, who was human and fragile in comparison to herself, had just done the most amazing feat of strength the girl of steel had ever seen. Then as Lena collapsed against her completely spent the room filled with the cries of a little girl that Kara prayed to Rao would grow up to be just like her mommy. "She's here, Lee." Kara whispered as she watched Paige lift the baby up and placed her in Lena's arms. "Look at her, Lee. She's beautiful and perfect."

After mother and new baby were cleaned up and given the medical all clear Kara held Lena in her arms while Lena held their newborn daughter to her breast. She was so tiny, smaller than Andrew was, with wisps of dark blonde hair. Her eyes weren't the kind of blue Andrew's were, the shade where you just knew they were going to stay blue. They were a shade of blue that Kara could easily see changing to green.

"She still needs a name." Lena said softly as she watched her daughter nurse. Looking down at her daughter Lena's heart filled with such love that she couldn't help the tears that rolled down her cheeks. It felt a little surreal to finally be holding her, looking at her, after carrying her around inside for so long. Lena was simply in awe and deeply in love.

"I've been thinking a lot about that." Kara said just as softly. Reaching out she gently traced her new daughter's jawline with her finger and smiled when the girl half opened her eye as if to glare at her for bothering her while she ate. Barely thirty minutes old and she was already acting like a Luthor. Kara laughed. "When we first started talking about having a baby you mentioned wanting to give Andrew a sibling because we both knew how special it was to have one."

Lena smiled up at her wife. "You're first instinct wasn't to get my doctor it was to get your sister. You and Alex have something special. I want that for them."

Kara nodded. "We do, and I want that for them too. But I don't want to overlook how much you loved your brother, how much you still love him despite everything that's happened." Kara bit her lip nervously before asking, "What do you think of the name Alexis?"

"Alexis?" Lena repeated with wide eyes. 

"In honor of Alex and Lex." Kara said with a nod.

"Kara." Lena breathed out her wife's name as if she were afraid to say it any louder. "You're a Super. You want to name our daughter after Lex?"

"I want to name our daughter after the big brother who taught you to play chess, the big brother who would buy you Star Wars novels and help you hide them in the wall panel beside your bed, the big brother who would sneak you a double dessert when Lillian would take yours away at dinner. I want to name our daughter after the brother who showed a shared little girl love before she could grow up into the amazing woman I would love."

Tears streamed down Lena's cheeks. "Roa, I love you."

When Sam and Alex came up to meet their new niece Kara proudly and happily placed the baby girl in her sister's arms and said, "Alexandra Danvers meet Alexis Lee Danvers-Luthor."

Alex's breath hitched as her eyes filled with tears. She stared at her sister and then down at the baby before looking up at Kara again. "Alexis? You, you named her after me?"

Kara nodded as she wrapped and arm around her sister as she held her daughter. "You were the first person on this planet I ever loved. I wouldn't be here with Lena and our children if you hadn't taught me to open my heart again."

Alex pulled Kara close and kissed her temple before looking down at the baby in her arms again and smiling. "Welcome to the adventure, Alexis."


	6. Chapter 6

Everything about this time around was different. Lena's hormones stayed out of whack for the first month or so after Alexis' birth. That topped with a lack of sleep meant the woman cried at a drop of a hat, was more likely to feel overwhelmed than she had been with Andrew, and was more likely to snipe at Kara. Kara didn't take it personally. She understood that her wife was a vortex of hormones, but she did take any chance she could get to slip away when Lena was really bitchy but only if she could leave Lena safely in the hands of her mother, Alex, or Sam. She would be grateful to Rao forever for Sam and Eliza. Since they had experience to draw from they were a huge help to Lena and Kara. If Lena was feeding Alexis, Eliza would keep Andrew busy. If Lena needed a nap and Kara was spending time with Andrew, Sam would cuddle with Alexis, if Lena was a melting snowball of emotions they both knew just how to empathize and make her feel better. That came in really handy at around three weeks in when Alexis developed colic.

Lena was near her wits end trying to figure out how to ease her daughter's discomfort. She'd modified her own diet just in case it was something she was ingesting that was causing it. She tried every tip Eliza and Sam had to offer, warm baths and tummy rubs, holding her tummy down along the length of her arm. They were even starting to consider using formula since they'd never had this problem with Andrew. Then one evening when it felt like nothing was helping and Alexis continued to wail with her little knees drawn up and her tiny hands balled into fists, Lena handed their newborn over to Kara and stepped out of the room. Eliza had told her that when she felt that overwhelmed it was alright to remove herself so she could catch her breath, and that she shouldn't feel guilty for having to do so. Lena needed a moment to just cry and scream into a pillow, to wallow in her self doubt, and then pick herself up and go back to it.

But Lena hadn't even made it half way up the stairs when silence suddenly filled the penthouse. Going back downstairs to see why Alexis had suddenly stopped, she found her wife holding their daughter tummy side down along the length of her arm, Alexis's little head in the palm of Kara's hand, while Kara floated near the ceiling. Lena blinked her burning, tired eyes. "Are you kidding me?" She said softly while looking up at her wife and daughter. "Are you fucking kidding me? Flying soothes her!"

Kara laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "Apparently."

Even after the colic subsided the best way to calm Alexis when she was overly upset and nothing else worked was for Kara or Sam to float with her. They would lay her along the length of their arm, tummy down, and close to their chests and Alexis would sigh happily and close her eyes and smile when she was old enough to actually smile.

It was towards the end of the first month that Alexis started to really take on the features and traits she'd inherited from her mothers. Her hair was blonde like Kara's, but with soft red highlights which were actually a Luthor trait. Eliza said that the baby's hair would get lighter and darker as she aged just as Kara's had. Alexis also had Kara's cute little nose and Kara's crinkle whenever she was mad or upset. Lena had been in the shower the first time Kara had noticed it. She'd been sitting on the sofa cuddling with Alexis and telling Andrew a story, when Alexis suddenly decided she was hungry. The baby had no patience when it came to food, much like her Kyprontian mother, and her soft protests quickly turned into angry demands. That's when Andrew pointed at his sister's face and said, "Look Mama, just like you when your grumpy hungry."

Kara looked down and gasped then growled softly, "Crinkle!"

The shape of Alexis' face, her jawline, and her pale skin tone were all Lena. So were her green eyes. Kara had watched with utter fascination as Alexis' eyes changed from newborn blue to a soft blue-green, to a pale jade. They would probably get a little darker as she continued to grow and develop but they were most certainly going to be green like Lena' Kara did wonder if Alexis' eyes would change hues and shades the way Lena's did depending on her mood or the colors she wore when she got older.

Andrew was not impressed with his new baby sister. For the first six weeks or so she didn't do anything but sleep, eat, cry and stink. Lena and Kara did their best to make sure they spent time with him, but he was getting a little frustrated with not really being able to interact with his sister. Then one evening he noticed that Alexis was watching him as he played with a new zebra toy he'd gotten from the zoo that day. The zebra and Bean, his stuffed platypus, were having a conversation about Pam the flamingo in legal.

Kara had chuckled. "Pam from legal? He really listens to when we talk doesn't he?"

Lena nodded, an amused smile on her lips and a new mental mom note, as Sam called them, to be more careful about what they talked about around their soon to be four year old son.

When Andrew stopped talking Alexis would begin cooing and gurgling and twisting her head to look for him. When he started the conversation back up she would settle and watch him. Lena noticed and asked Andrew if he would bring his zebra over to show Alexis, telling him that tiny baby's her age liked black and white things. Andrew sat beside his Mommy and his sister and showed Alexis the toy while telling her all about zebras. Alexis' focused on her brother, smiled and cooed at him, and Andrew beamed, "She likes me!"

"Of course she likes you, bud." Kara said sweetly from the other side of their son. "You're her big brother. She loves you."

"She's getting older." Lena explained. "She's becoming more alert to the people in her life and the things around her. You'll have to teach her all about her new world."

It would be years before Alexis' body matured enough for her Kryptonian genetics to fully kick in, so until then she was a normal human baby. Which meant normal human baby check ups with a specially selected highly trusted doctor who'd been over seeing Andrew's care since he was a baby. Lena's hormones hadn't really leveled out just yet when it was time for Alexis' first round of vaccinations, so they had expected her to be the one upset by the experience. However, it was Kara who needed to be reminded that using heat vision on the doctor would be bad.

Lena had a bit of a smirk on her lips as she handed her wife a tissue before sitting beside her on their bed. Their daughter was sleeping soundly on her back between them, one little fist stretched out above her head, gently sucking on a pacifier that made it look as if she had a mustache, and wearing a purple onesie that said 'Future Legend' which had been a gift from Sara. "I think you've shed more tears than Alexis did."

"I still don't understand why she or Andrew even need to get shots." Kara said with a soft sniffle while removing her glasses to rub the tissue under her eyes.

"Because," Lena said gently. "Until their bodies are mature enough to handle their respective alien genetics, they're just plain ordinary human babies who can catch plain ordinary human illnesses."

Kara sniffled again as Lena tucked strands of blonde hair behind her ears. "Why do shots have to hurt? It's not fair. They're just babies!" Kara paused, her eyes flicking down to her daughter to make sure she hadn't disturbed her. "They don't understand that its for their own good only that it hurts."

"It only hurts for a moment." Lena reassured. "Alexis cried for thirty seconds and then glared at the doctor like she was the one I had to talk down from using heat vision."

That made Kara chuckle softly. "No, that was her Luthor glare."

Lena smiled fondly and kissed her wife's forehead. "Be that as it may, our daughter is fine, Kara. You my love are the one still in tears." She kissed Kara softly on the lips. "My soft hearted superhero."

The first time they go out after Alexis is born isn't easy on either of them. There was guilt, and nerves, and more guilt. It took a good forty minutes for Sam and Alex to push them out the door after they arrived to babysit.

"Its dinner and a movie not a trip around the world." Sam said as she shoved Lena's purse into her hands. "You both took showers and put on grown up daytime clothes. Don't waste it."

Alex chuckled softly as she cradled Alexis in her arms. "We'll be fine. Go, have an adult conversation."

The first time they try to make love after Alexis is born isn't easy on Lena. She'd become self conscious about her body, and the differences that came following pregnancy. Logically she understood it would take time for her to get back the body she had pre-pregnancy, but logic had very little influence over a new mother. Thankfully Kara had plenty of influence over Lena and she made it her mission to make Lena understand just how beautiful she would always think she was. Kara worshiped the body that had given life to their daughter until Lena's uncontrolled scream woke said daughter.

"Lee!" Kara laughed from between her wife's legs.

Lena panted and glared at her wife. "Don't Lee me this is your fault!"

Kara bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. "Lets just wait a moment and see if she'll go back to sleep."

Thankfully Andrew was a pretty heavy sleeper and Alexis did soothe herself back to sleep, so they were able to finish their night, even pushing it into the early hours of the morning.

For his fourth birthday party Andrew wanted a zoo party. So of course Lena threw him the best zoo party. Kara had to actually talk her out of buying out the actual zoo for the day, reminding her that they had an infant and staying home would probably be the better idea. So Lena, with Jess and Eve's help, turned the first floor of their penthouse into a zoo. There were stuffed monkeys and lemurs hanging from the ceiling on vine streamers and in paper mache trees. A huge stuffed giraffe stood in the corner of the room with a zebra and a hippo, and a stuffed lion lurked in tall grass nearby. There were stuffed penguins clustered together on the ottoman which was draped in white to make it look like an iceberg, while a killer whale watched from the sofa. A black panther chilled by the fireplace. A Giant Panda lounged near the food table which had Cuites with tiger faces drawn on them, buckets of animals crackers, elephant shaped sandwiches and cookies in the shape of the number 4 with animal print icing. There was an elephant near the drinks table, and smaller versions of all the animals waiting to go home with Andrew's friends from the L-Corp and CatCo daycares. There were masks and animal costumes and face painting so the kids and adults could dress up like their favorite animals.

Andrew's favorite animal was the giant panda so he and his Mama would be dressed like pandas, and since Alexis' favorite thing to do was cuddle and koala babies like to cuddle, she and Mommy would be koalas. Lena was actually really anxious about having so many people at the penthouse and around Alexis, she was the same way with Andrew wanting to keep his little world small and safe for as long as she could, but she couldn't deny her little boy a birthday party. Thankfully the upstairs was off limits and she had plenty of people she trusted to help watch over Alexis, allowing for her and Kara to spend more time with their birthday boy.

There was an upside to opening their home to so many guests. Lena got to spend time with her nephew. Conner had been with Clark and Lois for a little over a year now. He was still adjusting to things but he was doing well with them. It still struck her heart a little funny when she would see Lex in him, it was still very much bittersweet for her. According to Lois, Clark's dog was a huge help when it came to Conner and the two were inseparable. Which is why Lena didn't mind Conner bringing Kypto with him. Not even when Andrew came running up to her and Kara to ask if he could have a dog too.

The next time their little family expanded to include Clark and his was when Alexis was six months old. Lena understood the importance of traditions, she really did, and she would never deny Kara any of her Kryptonian traditions. She just didn't like the idea of flying her six month old daughter to the arctic.

"It worked out fine with Drew." Kara reminded her.

Lena huffed. "I didn't like it then either."

Of course Lena relented. The Fortress was the primarily place were the physical memory of the House of El was. So of course that's where Kara would present her daughter to the ancestors and Rao. Though it would not be the first time she declared her daughter's name before her family. That had happened a week after Alexis' birth in a small room at the DEO before the holograms of her mother and aunt, with Lena, Alex, Eliza, Sam, Ruby, J'onn, Winn and James in attendance.

Kara stepped up to the dais and smiled down at the peaceful face of her daughter before looking up into the holographic faces of her mother and her aunt. "I bring forth into the light of Rao my daughter, to be known to all as Zee El, daughter of Kara Zor-El, granddaughter of Alura In-Ze Zor-El."

It was a beautiful moment. So was the repeated moment at the Fortress were Kara presented her daughter to the elders, right up to the point where she found herself arguing with the hologram of her uncle. According to custom a daughter's house name always included their father's name. Kara held firm on the name Zee El, not Zee Kara-El or Zee Kara Zor-El, just Zee El. Clark deactivated the hologram seconds before Kara stuck her tongue out at Jor El and moaned, "For such an advanced civilization we were really patriarchal. Stubborn old men. No wonder the whole planet blew up."

Lena, Sam, Alex, and Lois smirked while Clark looks as if he were worried lightening might strike them.

Winn was pouting. He took great pride in the fact that Andrew had chosen the platypus he had given him as his favorite stuffed animal, his security toy. Wherever Andrew went Bean was there too. So Winn had been hoping that Alexis would love the stuffed llama he'd given her just as much as Andrew loved Bean. When Alexis was old enough to pick the stuffed animal that would become her childhood best friend it wasn't Winn's llama but a really soft blue and white hippo from Ruby. When Winn would come over for a game night or a movie night he would try to get Alexis interested in his llama but all that would get him was a sharp scream and a hard glare. On nights Ruby was there she'd tease him and that always led to Winn pouting.

"Winn." Lena said gently with a warm smile. "With all the Christmas, birthday, and just because presents you're going to get her over her lifetime I'm positive that you'll give her more than a few favorite things."

Every little milestone as well as major milestone went in Alexis' baby book. The book itself had been a gift from Sam. She told them how special Ruby's was to her, and how she'd put it together from bits and pieces she'd gotten at the dollar store while she was pregnant. When she'd given Lena a book for Andrew, Sam had told her that it was important to not just jot down the firsts and the month to month stats, but to write down how they were feeling as well. Someday when their kids were older and they gave them the books it would give them a way to understand them better. Both Lena and Kara liked the idea and had taken it a step further. They kept journals where they would write to Andrew and now Alexis as if writing them letters, telling them about how they felt, and about hopes and dreams, and how they would make mistakes but they promised to always do their best.

Kara was sitting on the floor with the kids playing after dinner as they waited on Lena to come home. Lena had had a late meeting that ran just a little long and had missed giving the kids dinner, but had sent a text promising to be home before bathtime. When her wife finally walked through the door Kara smiled, stood, and made her way to Lena to kiss her welcome home.

Andrew watched as his sister shifted from a sitting position to a crawling position, and then to a standing position. "Mommy. Mama." He called out to his parents as he watched Alexis gain her balance. "Mommy. Mama."

"In a moment Drew." Kara said gently, before returning her the hushed conversation she was having with Lena about her day.

"Ok, but you're gonna miss it." Andrew said.

Kara turned from Lena and Lena sidestepped Kara so they were facing their children side by side. It was Kara who asked, "Miss what?"

Lena gasped, her hands flying over her mouth as her eyes widened. She crouched down with watery eyes and held open her arms.

Kara pulled out her phone.

Alexis had a very determined look on her face as she held out her arms on either side of herself and carefully lifted one foot a bit off the ground. Later after sending the video to Alex she would say the look was Lena's 'I'm Lena Fucking Luthor and I'm doing this!' face. After a few more practice foot lifts Alexis took a tentative step forward, and then another. The look on her face in that moment, according to Alex, was Kara's, "Holy shit! That actually worked!' face. With a giggle and a clap of her hands Alexis then began a slow drunk like wobble walk right into her mother's outstretched arms.

"Well done, Bug!" Lena praised as she cuddled her little girl and kissed her nose. "Look at you, big girl. Walking on your own!"

Of course walking was a game changer because now Alexis was mobile and could get to places on her own and get into things on her own. The Luthor children were sitting on the floor of their mother's L-Corp office playing when the door opened and Sam walked in. Both of the children's faces lit up at the sight of her. Sam smiled over at Lena but made a beeline for the babies.

"Oh, I see how it is." Lena teased. "You no longer come to see me you come for my babies."

"Yeap." Sam replied just as teasingly. "I'm all about the littlest Luthors now."

Alexis stood and began toddling towards their aunt while making a hissing noise. She was fairly good with sounds like the hiss at the start of Sam, or the moan at the start of Mommy or Mama, but actual understandable words hadn't happened yet.

Sam was holding out her arms to the brand new walker when she felt Andrew crash into her legs. She blinked as she looked down at him.

Andrew stood with his back pressed against Sam's legs and his arms held out as if to block his sister from reaching her. "No, Lexie!" Andrew said firmly. He would often alternate between calling his sister Alexis, Lexie, and sometimes Lex, which Lena wasn't sure how she felt about that. "No! Bad baby! This is my Aunt Sam!"

The looks on Lena's and Sam's faces showed their surprise at Andrew's sudden behavior. Sam had held and interacted with Alexis plenty of times before. What was suddenly so different? "Hey now, little man." Sam said gently but sternly as she moved Andrew off her legs so she could crouch to his level. "Yes, I am your Aunt Sam, but I'm Alexis' Aunt Sam too. I love both of my little beans."

Andrew shook his head. "No! I don't wanna share you too!"

Sam and Lena, who'd gone to Alexis when her little lip began to quiver as she looked at her big brother as if he'd just broken her heart by raising his little voice to her, shared a look before Sam asked, "Share me too?"

"I haves to share Mommy, and Mama, and Streaky, and Grandma, and even Pops." The little boy said as he looked into Sam's eyes. "I don't wanna share you too."

Standing, Sam take's Andrew's hand and leds him over to the sofa. Picking him up she sets him on her lap and smiles warmly at him. "I know it must be hard sometimes, huh? Having to suddenly share so much with your sister. But you know sharing love isn't like having to share your toys or your snacks, because love is magically. There will always be plenty of love for you and for Alexis from everyone who loves you. That includes me, and your Mommy and your Mama, and Aunt Alex, and our whole oddball little family."

She paused a moment so Andrew could think about that. Then he replies, "Mommy said that too."

"Well your Mommy's a pretty smart cookie." Sam smiled reassuringly, and cuddled him. "You know there will be things that you and I like to do together, and there will be things Alexis and I like together, and things we all like to do together. Why don't you tell me one thing that you and I can do together that's just for you and me?"

Andrew thought about it and said, "Go to the fishy store."

The top floor of L-Corp where Sam's and Lena's offices were had a big beautiful custom made fish tank. Andrew loved watching the fish and he really liked getting to pick out new ones. Sam smiled and nodded. "Ok, then that's the one thing you and I do together that you don't have to share with Alexis." She promised. "Now, what do you think we can all do together?"

Again the boy thought about it and said, "Can we take Lexie camping?"

Sam chuckled while Lena groaned. Lena hated camping. "When she's big enough we're totally taking her camping." After a few moments pass Sam asks, "Are you feeling better now?"

Andrew sighs softly and shrugs. "Yes."

"Then I think you need to tell your sister you're sorry." Sam said firmly. "You scared her when you raised your voice like that, Drew. She isn't use to you doing that."

Andrew looked over to see his baby sister cuddled against their mommy with her cheeks flushed and tear stained cheeks and her eyes watery. He sighed softly as he moved from Sam's lap to sit beside them. "I'm sorry, Lexie, please don't cry."

Alexis sniffled, then hiccuped softly, then reached for her brother as she said, "Drew."

Sam's and Lena's eyes went wide and so did Andrew's. "She said my name!" He blinked and smiled as he took his sister's hand. "Say it again, Lexie."

"Drew." Alexis said clearly as day.

Lena laughed, her eyes filling with tears. "Her first word is her big brother's name."

"You're going to cry aren't you?" Sam teased her friend. "Not just happy about my baby's first word cry, but, like triggered cry?"

"Yes." Lena answered.

Sam pulled out her phone. "I'm texting Kara. She's the only one who can deal with that kind of crying."

The first time Alexis says one of their names as a full word and not just the letter M sound, Lena's in the park with the kids. They'd just finished with their mommy and me playgroup and were about to have lunch with Alex and Sam who'd wanted to talk to Lena about something important. Andrew was playing close by with one of his friends while Lena stood with Sam and Alex, Alexis perched on Lena's hip. When Lena heard the all to familiar and comforting flutter of a red cape, and the soft thud of boots hitting the ground, she couldn't help but smile.

Supergirl nodded and smiled back. "Ms. Luthor. Agent Danvers. Ms. Arias. What a beautiful afternoon."

Alexis titled her little head to the side, stared at Supergirl for a few moments, blinked once, then let out a giggle as she held out her hands and squealed. "Mama!"

Jaws dropped and eyes went wide. Kara and Lena didn't want to burden their children with the secret of Supergirl at such a young age so they did their best to never let them see that said of Kara. When she or Sam floated with Alexis when she was a baby it was never in front of Andrew, and now that she was older and capable of learning and understanding they didn't do that with Alexis at all anymore. They had never seen her super suit, though Kara did go without her glasses around the house sometimes, and she never used her powers around them.

Alexis continued to make grabby hands towards Supergirl while leaning towards her. "Mama."

"That's Supergirl, Bug." Lena said softly. Alexis was a little cuddle bug and the nickname had just kind of stuck. It wasn't very original she knew that but it felt right, especially after dreams filled with faded memories of an accented voice whispering, 'You're Mummy's wee love-bug, aren't you, baby girl.'

Alexis looked back and forth between her mothers several times, and then looked at Lena like she was crazy or an idiot or something. She pointed to Supergirl and said, "Mama."

Alex lost it. She laughed so hard she doubled over.

Lena looked at Sam with a soft glare. "Why is your girlfriend laughing so hard?"

Sam shrugged. Alex rested her hands on her knees, took a couple of deep breaths, and said to Lena, "She's not even a year old and she figured it out faster than you did!"

Lena huffed at her sister in law. "Keep it up Danvers, see if I help Sam knock you up."

Supergirl squeaked. "What?"

Lena looked at her wife and said in a whisper only Kara and Sam could hear, "Go change before our baby blows your secret."

Of course by then the kids in the park had noticed and there would be no quick escape for Supergirl. So it was Lena who had to remove Alexis from the scene. She chuckled softly as she nuzzled her nose against her baby's cheek. "Well, aren't you just the smartest little cookie crumb."

Alexis' third word wasn't quite as clearly spoken as her first two. For days every time she said it her mothers thought she was saying fuck. Which kept Alex in hot water with both of them, and Lena in hot water with Kara. Turns out she hadn't been sayin fuck, but duck. At some point and for reasons unknown to any of the adults in her life she'd named her soft blue hippo Duck.

The entire first floor of the penthouse looked like pink bombs went off everywhere. There were balloons and streamers in various shades of pink, and white all over the place. A giant pink and white rose covered number 1 sat beside a pink bucket nearly as tall as Alexis, which had dozens of balloons floating over it. It sort of looked like a mini baby sized Up inspired hot air balloon. Apparently that's where Alexis would stand while her mothers opened her birthday presents for her, at least according to Jess.

A white wooden high chair draped in white tulle, pinks roses, and gold letters that read "One" is where Alexis would eat her pink unicorn smash cake. For guests there would be cupcakes with pink icing and unicorn horn suckers and 1 shaped rice crispy treats drizzled with pink chocolate. There was pink milk and pink lemonade for anyone under twenty-one, and pink champagne for those over. It was just as elaborate as Andrew's first birthday had been, only more pink.

While planning Andrew's first birthday Kara had talked to Lena about going overboard. It had been agreed after a short argument that Lena could go all out for milestone birthdays. One, five, ten, sixteen, eighteen and twenty one for sure, though Lena had tried to slip in twenty five and thirty much to Kara's amusement.

"I can't believe she's one already." Kara said softly into Lena's ear as they watched their baby girl cover herself in pink and white frosting while wielding a marshmellow unicorn horn like a sword.

Lena sniffled and leaned back against her wife's body. "I know. I hope the rest of her life doesn't go by as quickly. I don't want them to grow up, Kara. I want them to stay little forever."

"Me too, love." Kara agreed. "Me too."

* * *

I am looking forward to writing more about Alexis and Andrew as they grow up! I love the idea of exploring their personalities and the relationships they'll have with their family. I'm not sure if this is the end of Child of El, but I do know I plan on doing a new story called Children of El (L) and maybe even a grand crossover story later on.

So, ff you're excited by the idea of seeing more of Drew and Lexie too and have any ideas, thoughts, or prompts you'd like to shoot my way go for it! Either send me a private message here, or on Tumblr, or leave a comment. :-D

Thank you all for reading and a special thanks to all who commented.

~Reese


End file.
